The Visit
by Reona
Summary: Everyone gets together for a visit and has a grand time...or not. Ronins and EX-Warlords fourth in the Chaos Series


__

This is the last leader up to my new novel, which I have begun work on.

This is where the ex-warlords visit the Ronins. 

Disclaimer:: Duh!

Rate PG 

More coming soon!

Review!

reona32@aol.com

Lov ya, Reona

****

The Visit

Ryo tapped out the beat of the music of his headphones with a pencil on the blank sheet of paper that was to be his homework for Creative Writing class. Several picture frames depicted friends with smiling faces. A small silver camera winked in the light on the shelf next to the pictures. A black desk lamp sat on the right side of the desk and a pile of loose papers was stacked none to neatly on the corner. Behind him lying on the rug before the balcony doors White Blaze scowled at him. By Ryo's elbow his armor ball flashed red. With out pause, Ryo scooped the orb into a drawer and closed it. He switched the tapping to the wooden desktop. White Blaze growled and a red light shone through the cracks of the drawer. With a sigh, Ryo dropped his pencil and pulled his headphones around his neck. "All right, all right." he muttered. He turned it off and tossed them onto the desk, silent. Turning, he lay his chin on his wrist on the back of the chair. "I can't believe I let Sai talk me into taking Creative Writing." White Blaze snorted and lay his head on his paws. "Thanks a lot." said Ryo sarcastically. Both tiger and boy looked up suddenly at the same time. Ryo sighed. "And I can't believe I let Sai talk me into this either." He stood and exited his room with White Blaze following.

Ryo looped down the steps and raced past Sai coming from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. The auburn haired boy spun with the tray lifted above his head. "Ryo! Be careful, please!" 

Rowen, a magazine tucked under one arm, helped Sai balance the tray. "I wonder what's got him all excited." he said. They watched their leader fly out the front door and jump down the porch steps. 

Sai smiled as he saw who was in the yard. Sitting the tray down Sai called into the house. "They're here." 

Ryo grabbed onto the bottom banister of the steps to stop his headlong descend. White Blaze sat on the top of the porch. In the middle of the yard stood five people, four young men and one girl. One man with straight red hair raised a gold staff and it disappeared with a flash. White Blaze growled softly. Ryo made a small motion with his hand and the tiger quieted. A man in the group was hesitantly messing with some sunglasses. Kale finally took them off and placed the glasses in his jacket. Another man in a black shirt looked at him. "You okay?" asked Sekhmet. Kale nodded, blinking rapidly. 

A man with pale hair and an eye patch pointed to the house. "Our welcoming committee is here." said Dais. Ryo glanced behind himself to see the others crowded in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow and they came out onto the porch. White Blaze snorted at them. Ryo stepped forward and crossed the lawn. He stopped a foot from Anubis and they stared solemnly at each other. Suddenly they broke out in matching grins and clasped hands together in a shake of friendship. There was a collective sigh that sounded through both groups. 

"Anubis, it's good to see you again." said Ryo. 

"As it is you and your friends, Wildfire." greeted Anubis. 

There was a noise behind them and they looked to see Sekhmet standing stone still, White Blaze next to him. "Is he going to eat me?" he asked. Ryo tried not to laugh as White Blaze rolled onto his back. Sekhmet looked ready to faint. 

Kayura sniffed. "He isn't going to eat you." With a small amount of hesitation she touched the tiger and began rubbing his stomach. White Blaze purred at as the young girl rubbed him. 

Kento put a hand across his eyes and trying to quit his snickering. "We have an over grown pussy cat." he muttered. Rowen snorted as he tried not to laugh. 

Sai glared at them. "Be nice."

Rowen and Kento nodded quickly. "Sure, Sai. The picture of innocence, that's us." said Kento with huge and false smile. Sai groaned at him.

Sage shook his head. "We're doomed."

Suddenly the four ex-warlord burst out laughing. "What?" asked Mia.

Ryo shook his head. "I believe that our foolishness has 'broken the ice', as it were." he said. "Care to explain?"

Kayura stopped laughing long enough to draw breathe and speak. "Anubis, Kale, and Sekhmet had the same conversation before we left." she said.

Ryo grinned as she lapsed back into laughing. He looked up as he felt hands on his shoulders and saw Sage had come to stand with him. "This is going well." whispered the blond boy. Ryo nodded and leaned back against him. 

Anubis was glaring at the computer screen before him. On the opposite wall bookshelves dominated. The wall across from the door had two sets of windows showing the back yard and the woods. Anubis only growled in annoyance as laugher and yelling floated up from the Living Room. He recognized Sekhmet's and Kento's voices as they played a race car game on the TV. "You're going to burn a hole in it if you don't stop that, Anubis." said a voice from the wide door.

Anubis looked up to see Rowen standing there with a book in his hand. Anubis scowled at the boy and returned his gaze to the computer. "I can not get this absurd machine to work and do not tell me I do not know how because I have worked with many computers."

Rowen's eyebrows lowered and he walked forward. Anubis moved to the side a little for the other person to see. A muscle in Rowen's cheek twitched and he drew in a lung full of air. "Yuli! What have I told you about messing with the computer!" The sound of a person running through the manor and the bang of the side screen door followed the outburst. Anubis laughed as Rowen began to type on the keyboard, muttering to himself.

Kale picked up the pepper shaker and looked at it. "So, now what?" he asked the person next to him.

Sai glanced at him and took the shaker from him. "Now, you can go get the eggs from the refrigerator." 

Kale set the eggs on the counter and watched as Sai set up the mixer. "What's that?" he asked.

Sai blinked at him. "It's a mixer, Kale. Don't you use one?" The auburn haired boy cracked the eggs and put them in the bowl and the other shook his head. 

"I use a spoon to mix things. What will that do?" said Kale.

Sai blinked at him again, flipped down the beaters and turned it on. The ex-warlord jumped in surprise. Unfortunately, the sound had another effect. Sai grabbed a large wooden spoon and spun to face the arch that led to the Living Room. Kento came running in and slid across the titled floor. He was stopped by the look on Sai's face and the makeshift weapon he held. Kale looked confused. 

Sai and Kento faced each other until Sai turned the mixer off, the dough nicely done. "Oh no you don't Kento. These are for everybody and I will not let you eat the batter." warned Sai.

Kento grinned and tried to advance. "I knew it! You are making cookies!" he exclaimed.

Sai swung at him. "Yes, I am making cookies. And you will wait just like everyone else."

Suddenly, Ryo's voice sounded from the arch that led into the laundry room. Past him they could see the small hallway that led to a bathroom and then out to the Living Room by the stairs. He held a small yellow shirt covered in mud. "Kento, we have guests and you will wait without eating the batter or any of the other ingredients." he said. Kento looked chest fallen. "Why don't you make some popcorn that you and Sekhmet can eat while you play the video games." suggested Ryo. 

Kento perked up. "All right, Ryo." 

Ryo nodded and turned back into the laundry room. "Isn't that Yuli's shirt?" asked Sai, confused. 

Ryo nodded and grinned. "Yep, White Blaze pushed him into the mud. Dais, Kayura, and Mia thought it was hilarious." 

Sai rolled his eyes as Ryo shut the lid of the washer. "I'm sure they did." 

"So, where is this 'mall' and how long does it take to get there?" asked Dais. Kayura nodded as well and waited for the answer eagerly.

Mia grinned. "Well, the mall is about a thirty minute drive toward the city. You really can't miss it." she said. 

"Can we go to the mall, Mia?" asked Kayura.

Mia paused and did a quick count in her mind. They had three cars; her red jeep, Sage's sport car, and Kento's ford truck. There were 12 people in all and just about as many seats. "Sure. If everyone else wants to go then I guess we could." Mia stood from the lounge chair that she had been sitting on. 

The three walked into the Kitchen from the porch and saw Kale glaring at the oven. Sai stood behind him with a wary look. He saw them and offered a smile. Mia raised her eyebrow in question. "I'm trying to teach Kale the advances called the electric appliance." Sai told them. 

"You can see how well it's going." said Ryo from the laundry archway. In his hand was a now clean yellow shirt. He grinned at Kale's sour look and walked out. "Yuli! Your shirt is clean!" he yelled. There was a moment of silence and then a following yell, but not from the kid. "Kento! Sekhmet! What in the hell are you doing!"

A few popcorn pieces flew into the Kitchen. Sai sighed and walked into the Living Room. The room was a mess with popcorn strung across the floor and over the furniture. Ryo stood behind the couch, his face becoming red. Kento and Sekhmet looked back at him from in front of the TV, little characters flashing across the screen. Kento was sitting on the floor indian style holding his controller and Sekhmet stood next to him. The ex-warlord's foot was in an empty bowl. One could assume that the bowl had once been full of the aforementioned popcorn.

Sage, Rowen, and Anubis came out onto the landing from the Library. "What's going on?" asked Anubis. The red headed young man looked at Sekhmet and saw where he was standing. "Never mind. I can tell."

Ryo breathed out through his nose, turned away, and walked into the Foyer. The front door closed with a sharp click. "Yuli!" They heard him cry for the boy. 

There was a long pause before both boys scrambled at the same time. Sekhmet picked up the bowl and leapt the couch to put it in the Kitchen. Sai spun out of his way. Kento ran to the hall beside the stairs and dragged the vacuum cleaner from the closet. Sekhmet swept the popcorn from the furniture and Kento sucked it up. They righted the pillows on the couch and stuffed the vacuum back in its place. 

Sage looked at his watch. "Two minutes and thirty-five seconds." he toned for the audience. Sehkmet and Kento dropped into chairs. 

The front door opened and Yuli came into the Living Room from the Foyer, once again fully clothed. White Blaze walked past him and went into the Kitchen. The door closed again calmly and Ryo appeared behind Yuli. He looked around the Living Room, his gaze settling on the two in the chairs. "Very well." he said. Ryo turned to the others and smiled. "So, what's this I hear about going to the mall?" 

Ryo looked over his shoulder at the three people sitting in the back of Sage's sports car. The light spring air was just warm enough for the top to be down on the silver convertible. Tilting his head back he watched the sun flash over them through the trees as they moved down the road toward the city. He always loved riding in Sage's car with the top down. It made him feel free. The blond driver smiled as he saw Ryo's reaction from the corner of his eyes. 

Kayura leaned forward slightly, wedged between Anubis and Dais. "How far is this mall?" she asked.

Ryo looked at them again, noticing that Mia's jeep and Kento's truck were not in sight. "It should be more than 15 minutes before we get there, Kayura." he told her. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Anubis was watching the road by the side of the car. "Anubis!" he called. The red head jerked up, a little green. "Don't watch the paint lines go by, Anubis. You'll make yourself sick." Ryo scolded. 

Sage looked over his shoulder to see his passengers. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

Suddenly, Ryo spun around in his seat. "Seiji!"

The blond jerked forward and gasped. The deer froze in the middle of the road and Sage slammed down the brake. He tossed an arm out to the side across Ryo's chest as the other boy was flung forward against his seat belt. Gasps of surprise and a cry of fear followed as the car fish tailed with squealing tires. Sage felt Ryo grab the wrist of the arm he was holding him with. An odd thought filtered in his brain that Ryo's touch was especially warm. The car's back end swung to the right and was again rolling straight. Quickly, Sage pulled over to the side of the road. 

"God, is everyone all right?" Sage asked in a tense voice. Ryo pushed back his hair and nodded to him with a shaky smile.

Kayura lowered one hand. "Did we hit the…the…thing?"

Anubis uncurling his hands from the car's side. "It was a deer, Kayura, and no, Sage missed it." 

Ryo picked a leaf from his lap. "Breath, Dais." he ordered calmly. They heard a soft rush of air as the pale man exhaled. Kayura removed her other hand from her face. 

Ryo unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car. "Come on, get out so Dais and Kayura can calm down."

"I do not need calming down!" cried Kayura louder than necessary.

Dais lunged out of the car as Sage pulled the seat forward. "I do!" He stood by the side of the rode gasping in air.

"Oh, you big baby!" hissed Kayura. 

Sage shook his head and walked around the car to the other side. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around Ryo. 

The other boy leaned close and nodded. "Yes Seiji, I'm fine." said Ryo. He laughed against Sage's shoulder. "Nice driving there, by the way." Sage smiled in relief and turned as he heard another car pull up behind them. 

Kento jumped from his truck. "Hey, you guys get a flat or what?" he asked. Sekhmet slid from the cab on the other side and looked over the window at them. At Yuli's demand he helped the kid from the truck also. Ryo opened his mouth to answer when Mia's jeep was added to the line. 

The young woman hurried from the red vehicle. "What's wrong?"

Ryo finally got a chance to answer. "We almost got into a head on collision with Bambie." 

Anubis paused. "Bambie?" he questioned. 

Rowen leaned against the front of the jeep. "A cultural reference. Bambie was a cartoon character in a popular movie, a deer." 

Kale walked by him and gestured grandly. "So says the talking, walking encyclopedia!" 

"Did you miss it?" asked Yuli. 

Kayura snickered. "Yes, thanks to Halo's wonderful driving." They all looked at the skid marks on the rode that wavered into the opposite lane twice. Sage coughed and didn't say anything.

"What is a deer?" asked Sekhmet. Kale groaned as Rowen opened his mouth. 

"No need, Rowen." said Ryo smoothly. "That is a deer." He pointed to the other bank where said deer was standing before the trees. It tossed its head when it saw their attention and jumped away. 

"Wow, a animal concerned for humans. There's a switch." gripped Kento. 

"Kento." sighed Sai. The other boy shrugged.

Sage walked around his car, checking to make sure that the tires were still all right.

"Well, since no one is bleeding I suggest we get on with this." said Kayura. She hopped back into the car and sat. 

Sage straightened and nodded. "We may leave. There is nothing wrong with the tires." 

"Places people!" yelled Kento, swinging his arms around like a director. 

"Thank you, Kento. We would have never figured it out alone." said Rowen. He slid into the jeep and closed the door. Kento laughed sarcastically before slamming his truck door loudly. Ryo sighed and waited for Anubis to get into the car before pulling the seat forward and sitting. Sage took his seat and drove away with the others following.

Ryo smiled slightly as he watched Anubis fiddle with a pair of headphones in the music store. Dais stood in the next isle, eye locked on the TV playing a music video like he was afraid to miss something important. Ryo shook his head and looked at the rows of CD's before him. Anubis and Dais were always together. His smile grew a little bigger. They were so obvious. Ryo found what he was looking for and picked the CD from its spot. Walking over to Anubis he scanned the CD under the red laser, snatched the headphones from Anubis' hands, adjusted them, and stood on his toes to slip the headphones over Anubis ears. The red head stopped in mid protest as he heard the first song from the CD start. His eyes unfocused and he stilled. Ryo put the Creed CD case in Anubis' hand and walked away. 

Ryo went over to where Sage and Rowen were talking in low voices and looked over their shoulders. He then snatched the CD they were arguing about and walked over to Dais. Sage and Rowen never noticed. Ryo had to use his weight to get Dais to move two steps to the right, his attention still being on the TV. Ryo scanned the CD and slid the headphones over Dais' head. Dais jumped a little and reached up to his ears. He then stilled as the music started. Ryo set the classical music CD onto the scanner and walked away from him. 

Sai looked on as Kento and Sekhmet talked in the toy store isle. The water Ronin was sure they were planning something highly nasty and terrible. On the shelves next to them were several toy guns of bright colors and odd shapes. Kento pointed to a water gun and said something urgently. A feeling of dread settled in Sai stomach. He turned away and went in search of Yuli. 

He found the boy looking at a baseball bat. If Sai remembered right, White Blaze had eaten their last one. "I'm thinking that we should get a bat not made of wood this time." said the little boy. 

Sai nodded. "Agreed." He suddenly thought of something. "Umm, have you seen Kale lately?" 

Yuli looked at him. "No." 

"Oh dear."

Ryo read the back of the CD he was holding and frowned. It didn't have the song he was looking for. With a sigh, he replaced it and kept on looking. Suddenly he paused and closed his eyes. He sighed again and turned to the front of the store just as Sai, Yuli, Kento, and Sekhmet hurried in. The last one looked worried. Ryo waited for them to come near. "What's wrong?" he asked

"We lost Kale." Sai said.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you 'lost Kale'?"

"We mean that we went into the toy store and when we turned around he wasn't there any more." said Kento bluntly. 

Ryo held up a hand. "We'll look for him. Besides, he's a big boy I'm sure he's fine." Ryo turned from them and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. He went up to Anubis and took the headphones off of him. "Come on, we're leaving." Ryo did the same thing to Dais, much to his confusion, and then walked over to Sage and Rowen. He snapped his fingers between them and they looked at him. "Kale is lost." he said simply. He walked back to the others knowing that the pair would follow him. 

"Where is Mia and Kayura?" asked Yuli when they were altogether. 

"The girls went clothes shopping as soon as we parked. Hard telling where they are now." said Rowen.

Sekhmet shook his head. "Who cares. Where do we start looking?"

Ryo suppressed the urge to sigh again. They were just as obvious. "Follow me." he said as he crooked his finger over his shoulder. The group followed him as he went back to the toy store.

"Good thinking." praised Kento. "We start at the scene of the crime." Ryo looked around and then crossed the hall and walked into Spencer's. "Hey, where you going?" called Kento. They hurried after their leader as he disappeared into the store.

Ryo walked down an isle and stopped behind Kale, who was engrossed in the black light glow in the dark stickers. He smiled and drew a deep breath. "Hello!" he yelled. The ex-warlord almost jumped out of his skin and spun around. "We've been looking for you." Ryo informed him and turned away. He pushed his way through the others as they caught up and went out into the hall again. "I swear that I will not baby sit grown men." he muttered as he turned and headed for a store.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Ryo heard Sekhmet exclaim as they came out of Spencer's. 

"It's not my fault that you don't pay any attention! I told you I was leaving to go across the hall." answered Kale.

"You did not!" shot back Sekhmet. 

"Yes, I did. You were too busy plotting mischief with Hardhead to notice!"

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled Kento.

"Can we please stop fighting?" pleaded Sai. 

Ryo paid the cashier behind the counter and walked out of the shop. He went past the arguing group and sat on the bench by the railing with a paper cup and a muffin. Sage broke from the group, useless to get them to be quiet, and sat next to him. Ryo twisted his body and leaned back against him allowing Sage to take a sip from his ice coffee. "Are you just going to let them yell at each other?" asked the blond.

Ryo nodded silently and closed his eyes, eating his muffin and drinking his ice coffee in relative peace. 

"I refuse to be called names by you!" yelled Kento, pointing sharply at Kale. 

"This has nothing to do with you!" exclaimed Sekhmet. 

Anubis and Dais stood off to the side, blank looks on their faces. Sai was still vainly asked them to stop fighting and Rowen was busy taking Kento's side in the argument. There was still no sign of Mia and Kayura.

"I can't stand any of you. You drive me insane!" cried Kale.

"Short drive!" shot Rowen.

"Oh, that's real original. Even I know that one. Stay out of this!" yelled Sekhmet. 

"Not until Kale says he's sorry for calling me a name." demanded Kento.

"I will do no such thing!" answered Kale.

Ryo sipped the last of his coffee and sighed. He cleaned his mouth and balled the muffin wrapper and napkin together. He stood calmly and threw his trash away. Sage raised an eyebrow at his back as Ryo sighed again. Turning, he went over to the argument and positioned himself so that all could see him. "Shut up! Shut up right now!" Everyone looked at Ryo. "I can't believe you! You're standing in a public place fighting like a couple of 5 year olds that didn't get the candy they wanted!" He gestured to the mall at large and to the people that had stopped to watch. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Think of what we've gone through and what we've learned and this is the best you can act? What's worse is that you're letting this stupid, childish argument effect what could possible be the best friends you will ever have! You can't think of a better way to express you're emotions than to snap at each other!" With that Ryo spun on his heel and started marching down the hall. Sage blinked as he stormed past his place on the bench. Anubis and Dais gapped at each other. Sai was stunned silent. The accused looked steadfastly down at their shoes. 

Ryo was already at the center of the mall before anyone had enough sense to follow him. When they caught up with Ryo he was moving purposely toward JC Penny's. They fell into step behind him, silent. 

"I'm sorry." mumbled Kale suddenly.

"As am I." said Rowen.

"I'm sorry too." said Kento sourly.

"I am also sorry." returned Sekhmet. "That was stupid what we did back there." he added.

Ryo stopped in front of them and turned to look back at them. He simply looked at each of them before turning back around and continuing toward the store at a more relaxed pace. "Come on," he said after a moment, even thought they were already following him. "Lets go find Mia and Kayura before they buy something we'll regret." There were a few hesitant chuckles.

"Um, Kento, what were you and Sekhmet planning to do with those water guns you guys were looking at?" asked Sai. Kento and Sekhmet stopped cold.

"Water guns?" said Anubis slowly. 

"Now why would you want water guns Kento?" asked Rowen dangerously. 

"Nothing." said Kento and Sekhmet together. They looked at each other and bolted down the hall. 

Anubis, Dais, and Rowen took off after them. "Stop you two miscreants!" yelled Dais.

Kale sighed. "Do not give projectile objects, toys or other wise, to Sekhmet." he said morosely. 

"You guys too? We have the same problem with Kento." said Sage. 

Sai covered his face. "God help us."

They found the two girls at JC Penny's, looking at a hair drier. It wouldn't have been so bad but for the fact that it was one of those chairs with the drier that fit over the head that they use in salons. In other words; big, loud, and expensive.

"Look's like we found you just in the nick of time." said Anubis, taking hold of Kayura's shoulders and walking her away. 

The girl protested. "But Anubis, I need that drier. I have split ends all over the place!"

Kale snorted. "You're over 300 hundred years old, Kayura, of course you have split ends." Kayura growled.

"Danger Will Robinson, Danger." toned Kento as he led Mia away in the same fashion. 

"Uh?" said Sekhmet, confused.

Rowen opened his mouth but was cut off by Ryo. "Save it Ro. It's another movie, Sekhmet, it's supposed to be a joke."

"I fail to see how it would be funny." said Dais.

"Of course you don't." said Rowen blandly.

"Rowen." warned Sai. 

Kento noticed the Mia was carrying a bag. "What'cha get?" he asked. 

Mia held the bag away from him. "Nothing for you." Kento pouted. 

"It's probably clothes." said Kale. Kayura growled again. 

"It's probably shoes." said Sekhmet. 

"It's probably a black pair of slacks." said Ryo calmly. 

Mia stopped. "How did you know?"

"Because if I remember correctly, Rowen bleached your last pair."

"I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Rowen.

"Never let Rowen use anything in the kitchen or laundry room. Ruin and fire will be the only things to come of it." said Sage. 

This time Sekhmet and Kale wanted to ride in Sage's car, they said it was their turn. 

"Since when was this a democracy?" complained Dais.

"Since now." retorted Ryo. "Dais and Anubis will ride in the jeep and the truck while Sekhmet, Kale, and Kayura ride with us."

"How come Kayura gets to ride with you? She rode last time!" said Kale.

"Because she is the only one small enough to fit between you." explained Ryo as he walked toward Sage's car. "Of course, she could always switch with Yuli and he could ride with us." he added.

Sekhmet and Kale put up their hands and shook their heads vigorously. "No, no. That's just fine." 

"As I thought." muttered Ryo as he pulled the seat forward and pointed to the back. "In, now." 

Everyone climbed into their vehicles. Sage chuckled as he sat in the driver's seat and started the convertible. 

Ryo was messing with the radio, a feat only he could get away with in Sage's car, when he looked back to check on the others. "Kale! Don't watch the paint lines go by! You'll make yourself sick!" The dark haired ex-warlord sat up with a pale face and Ryo sighed in annoyance. "What is with you people and watching the paint lines? Are you just stupid or do you want motion sickness?" he muttered. Sage burst out laughing as they sped down the highway. 

"Coffee or milk, Rowen?" asked Sai. 

Rowen paused a moment. "It's too late for coffee. Give me milk, please." he answered.

Sai nodded and poured the glass, sitting it on a tray with other glasses. He picked up the tray and turned to walk out of the Kitchen. "Get the cookies for me, lov." Sai said over his shoulder. He continued into the Living Room and over to the coffee table before the couch. Dais and Kale were trying to learn how to play a video game with Sekhmet being their teacher and Yuli an animated coach. It wasn't working very well because Sekhmet had to stop and ask Kento questions whenever he didn't know something. Kento was sitting on a loveseat with Mia, not so patiently awaiting Sai's return. Kayura had pulled one of the chairs close and was talking to Mia. Anubis was reading one of Rowen's books in a chair by the back bay window beyond the fireplace. Sage and Ryo had taken up half the couch and were watching the confusion on the TV. Rowen and Sai set the trays on the table. 

"Yes, cookies!" cried Kento. Sai rolled his eyes and handed Sage the cup of coffee he wanted. 

Dais tossed the game controller to the side and turned his back to the TV. "Dais, you can't just give up!" cried Sekhmet.

"Oh, yes I can. Get Anubis to play." Dais bit into a cookie, ending any further conversation. 

Sekhmet opened his mouth. "Don't even think about it. That stupid TV gives me a headache." said Anubis, not even looking up.

"That's just because you're not used to it!" complained Sekhmet. Anubis glared at him. "Fine! Kento, what about you?"

The Ronin stopped, his mouth full of cookie and another two in his hand. Rowen grinned. "No dice, Dais. Sorry." he said for his friend. Rowen and Sai sat on the other side of the couch. Ryo press his toes under Sai's leg and grinned. Sai just rolled his eyes again and took a sip of his milk.

"I'll play, Sekhmet." said Kayura. 

Sekhmet turned toward her as she stood. "Great! Come on, come on. Let's start."

Kale handed Kayura the control and she sat indian style on the floor. "You just want to teach someone else something you know." he accused. 

"Whatever. All right, press that button." said Sekhmet. 

"You mean the one that says Start? Gee, I never would have figured that out." sneered Kayura. 

"Kayura, move down a step please." said Mia, patting the air in front of her to illustrate. 

Kayura slid down to the next step of the porch. "Watch your hand Dais. I don't want to step on it." she cautioned. Dais moved his hand and Kayura moved her feet. "How's this?" she asked Mia.

Mia took half a step to the right and frowned. "I don't know how Ryo works this thing." she complained.

"It is Ryo's Dad's old camera and really meet for more than taking pictures of friends in the backyard." said Kento. 

"It a wonderful camera, Kento, but that does me little good right now. I can't get Anubis and Dais to focus without loosing Kale and Sekhmet at the top." Mia took the camera away from her face and looked at the display. "And it keeps scrolling numbers across the screen."

"It's trying to move you into a better position so you can focus." said Ryo, walking out of the side door. In his hand was a black tripod. "And I would thank Rowen to tell me when he wishes to use my things." he added with a glare.

"Oops." 

Ryo jumped the railing smoothly. "Yeah, oops." He shook his head and went over to Mia. "Let me do it." Mia handed him the camera and Ryo screwed it on top. He looked thought the viewfinder and pressed a few buttons.

"Do you need us to move?" asked Anubis.

Ryo looked at the display and shook his head, moving the camera slightly. "Nope, you're good." He bent again. "Smile everyone." They heard the whirl of the film and Ryo straightened. 

"There wasn't a flash." said Sai. 

"I don't need a flash, Sai. There're facing the sun and that supplies enough light." said Ryo. 

"All right. Let's do one together." said Sage. 

Ryo nodded, pushing a few buttons. "Everyone get up on the porch." He moved the stand back a few feet. 

"Leave a place for Ryo." reminded Mia. 

Ryo smiled and looked through the viewfinder again. "Dais, you're out of the frame. Move on the other side of Anubis." The ex-warlord moved and Ryo nodded, looking at the display. "You need to move too Kayura, I'm loosing you behind Rowen's shoulder." Kayura moved up a step and over. "That's good." Kayura stopped and folder her arms. "Everyone else is good. I'm setting the timer." A red light flashed on the case and Ryo hurried to the porch. He was pulled up a step and placed next to Sage. "Smile." commanded Ryo. The red light flashed again and they heard the click of the shutter. "That's it." said Ryo.

"Finally! Let's eat!" exclaimed Kento, going into the house. 

"Kento! At least let us put it on the table!" cried Sai. 

Ryo laughed at his friends and went to dismantle the camera and tripod. "What is it, Sage?" he asked without turning around.

Sage shrugged and looked into the curving sun. Ryo turned at his silence and looked at him. He pushed a strand of hair back and sighed. "My father taught me to use his camera a little. When he died my grandmother taught me the rest." Ryo told him. He waited a moment for Sage to say something before returning to the camera.

"Is this the camera he was using when he died?" asked Sage. Ryo stilled, his hand on the tripod, and nodded. Sage reached forward and Ryo flinched a little, but Sage just took hold of a leg and helped dismantle the tripod. Ryo stayed motionless for a second before he moved to lower the stand. 

"Are you two coming in or do you want your dinner out there?" yelled Rowen from the door.

"We're having trouble keeping Kento and Sekhmet out of the food." yelled Dais over his shoulder. 

"We'll be there in a moment." yelled Sage. Rowen huffed and turned away. Dais stood blinking in the doorway for a moment before leaving. 

Ryo snapped the clasp together harder than necessary. "We better go in. There're waiting." He started to walked away but Sage touched him gently on the shoulder with just his fingertips. Ryo paused and turned willingly, stepping into the offered embrace. The tripod thumped to the ground but Ryo's knuckles turned white on the camera strap. "Damn you." he whispered into Sage's shoulder. The blond boy just nodded and remained silent. After a moment they separated and Ryo whipped at his cheeks. Sage smoothed his thumbs over Ryo's chin and turned them toward the house. He picked up the tripod as they walked away. 

Sai looked up from the sink as they came in and opened his mouth to tell them their plates were on the table but Ryo just walked thought the Kitchen and went up the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time and almost over balanced himself at the top but he headed down the hallway with his head lowered. "Where's he going?" asked Sai.

"He needs to put up his camera. He'll be back in a minute." answered Sage.

Sai frowned. "He just could have left it in the Living Room. We'll probably use it later anyway."

"He needs to put up his camera. He'll be back in a minute." repeated Sage, stilling.

Sai looked down and saw the tripod in his hand. "Right. Back in a minute." he agreed slowly. Sai picked up the spoon he wanted and walked into the Dinning Room. Sage sighed and followed him. 

Ryo closed the door to his bathroom softly and ran some warm water in the sink. He splashed his face with the water and sighed. A soft touch to his elbow made him look down and White Blaze thrust his head under Ryo's arm and rumbled. Ryo sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around the tiger. He pressed his face into White Blaze's fur. White Blaze continued to rumble deep in his chest as Ryo sat still against him. After a moment Ryo sat back against the cabinet. "You both are disastrous to my control, you know that." White Blaze butted his head against Ryo's shoulder. "I love you too, ya fur ball." The tiger growled. Ryo laughed and pushed him away. "I have to go before they look for me." Ryo stood and once again cleaned his face. Drying himself, Ryo opened the door and quickly hurried down the stairs. 

He followed the noise through the Kitchen into the Dinning Room. The Dinning Room had a large, dark wood table with high back chairs. Positioned at the front corner of the manor, two walls were windows that faced the lake and yard. Ryo took his place in enough time to be handed the potatos by Rowen. Sage looked at him from the corner of his eye and Ryo smiled at him, nodding slightly.

Mia suddenly tapped the side of her glass and stood. "What does that mean?" asked Kale. 

"It means she has something to say and to be quiet." said Anubis. Kale stuck his tongue out at him.

"Thank you Anubis. I do have something to say. A toast!" said Mia.

"With iced tea?" muttered Kento. Sai hit him in the shoulder. 

Mia glared for a moment. "I propose a toast to friends and to the fact that we are once again all together and well. To best friends and to peace." said Mia. All of them voiced agreements as they clinked their glasses together. Ryo smiled as he raised his glass and prepared to take a drink when he stopped in mid motion. For a moment he stared blankly at the setting sun across the lake as it flamed red across the water. Then he shook himself and took a quick gulp. He set it down with a shaking hand and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed.

"Ryo?" asked Sage softly amid all the noise. Ryo just smiled, not looking at him, and went back to eating. Sage watched for a moment before joining the conversation, forgetting about what had just happened. 

"And this one?" asked Anubis, pointing down to a piece of cake.

"That's chocolate cake, Anubis. The one next to it is apple pie." answered Sai. 

"What's the difference between a cake and a pie?" asked Dais. 

"Umm, well, I guess it's how they're made." said Sai.

Ryo sighed and picked up two plates. "Here, Anubis you'll like the cherry cheese cake and Dais you'll like some pecan pie. Now just sit down and eat!" He pushed them towards the door. "Only they could make the act of choosing a dessert into something hard." Ryo complained, getting some chocolate cake and walking out onto the porch. Sai laughed behind him and followed Ryo outside. 

Several lit candles sat on the railing, along with some of the others that perched on top. Rowen sat on the railing, his back against a pole and his feet up. Sai smiled and went over to him. Dusk had settled over the early summer land. Faint stars were appearing in the dark sky. Some fireflies were out in the yard and Yuli was already trying to catch some. His parents would come to pick him up soon. Ryo sat down on the stairs and ate a piece of cake. "Mmmm, as always Sai you make the best cake." he said. Some of the others clapped and Sai bowed mockingly. He felt someone sit down next to him and looked up see Sage place himself on the step. "Hey you." Ryo said around the fork.

Sage saluted him with his own fork and took a bite of apple pie. "It was a good day." said Sage after a moment. 

Ryo looked at him then over his shoulder. Rowen and Sai sat on the railing, eating piece of each other's dessert. Kento and Mia sat on the porch swing talking with Kayura, who sat on the railing across from them. Kale and Sekhmet sat on two chairs next to each other. Kay was presently trying to keep Sekhmet away from his cake. Anubis sat in a lawn chair with Dais sitting on the end of it. Anubis was pressing his feet against Dais, trying to mock tickle him. Dais just sat there and took it. Yuli was still out in the yard with White Blaze trying to catch fireflies. The night was cool and cloudless outside. Ryo took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, it was a good day." 


End file.
